


Figuring it Out

by BasementVampire



Series: Marvel Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Questioning, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Tony wants more, but Steve is always the sensible one.





	Figuring it Out

“I love you.” It was whispered—almost scared.

“We can’t. This is dangerous,” came Steve’s reply. He had meant for it to sound certain, but his voice wavered.

Tony’s eyes peered through the dark, burning like two bright pinpricks. “We’re superheroes. Everything we do is dangerous.”

“We work together.”

“And you have a problem with dating people you work with?” Tony scoffed. “I know you and Peggy weren’t _just_ friends.”

Steve rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. “We’re not dating.”

“Okay—fuck buddies. Friends with benefits. Whatever you want to call it.”

“If this doesn’t work out, it won’t be good for the team.” Sensible as always.

Tony rolled his eyes. After a moment of silence, he said, “We could, though. Date.”

“Is that what you want?”

A cough—nervous, maybe, or annoyed. “I just told you I’m in love with you.”

Steve turned back to Tony, and the dark-haired man was gazing down at him, propped on his elbow. “Tony, I don’t know. What will the others think?”

“We don’t have to tell them,” Tony said, voice susurrus, like music. “But I don’t think they’d mind… Well, I don’t know about Bruce, he’s kind of a hard ass. But fuck him. Can’t we just be happy?”

Steve couldn’t help but to lean over and kiss him then, slow and gentle—nothing like their rough, passionate actions earlier in the night. “I’ll think about it.”

“Be honest with me, Steve. What is this to you?” His brow was creased, and Steve wanted to kiss away that anxious expression. “Am I just another hook-up to you?”

Steve had to look away. With resounding uncertainty, he replied, “Of course not. I have feelings for you. I just…I don’t quite know what I’m feeling.”

“We can figure it out. Together.”

Steve found his hand amidst the sheets and held it tightly. “…Okay. Let’s figure this out. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~


End file.
